Just The Girl Next Door
by RenaYumi
Summary: [OneShot]I don't want to be her, I just don't want HER to be her. YxU R


Disclaimer: I don't Own Girl Next Door or Code Lyoko.

A/n this took less than an hour to write. Oh and if you don't like it, it's Jenn's fault. She made me download the song for her, making me want to write this. Enjoy. R&R

* * *

"Yumi!" There's Ulrich. He just got out of practice.. Ten minutes ago. Wow, new record. Wonder if he showered.. I run down the stairs grabbing his soccer jacket off the railing on the way and throw it on. Ulrich's leaning against the door frame grinning. 

"We are going to the fire works right?" I asked shutting the door and lightly shoving him out.

"Yeah, Emily's saving us a spot. The others will meet us up there," He answered. Emily.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly _

Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone but Emily. Sure, I was happy she beat out Sissi for homecoming queen, but why does she still have to like Ulrich? She can have any guy! Ulrich grabs my hand.

"We're late," he laughs. I paint on a smile.

_Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_

Oh yes, there was that incident with the two of them a few years ago. But that was junior high! ..So WHY does it still bug me? Sure, head cheerleader, soccer captain, best friends is a far stretch but it's believable right? ..yeah. Well, me and Ulrich dating is even stranger. Oh I hear people talking, I just chose to ignore it.

"_You're going to be in the marching band?" Odd snickered. Ulrich hit him._

"_No Odd, I'm doing color guard. To get out of gym and because my parents said I have to," I explained for the millionth time. _

"_Still marching band!"_

We're walking towards the park finally. Ulrich is humming to himself.

"You goof," I laugh.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door  
_

Emily. Somehow she wormed her way into the group. Everyone likes her. Everyone but me! Ulrich pulls me farther towards the clearing, it's getting darker and I can hear everyone yelling and laughing not to far away.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing _

Angel in the school play, for the third year in a row, class president, by default! Perfect right? Miss straight A, there has to be more to her, some fault. But everyone loves her. Yes, I'm a tad jealous.

_A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding_

"_Please Ulrich? It's really important!" She turned on the waterworks and puppy eyes. I never needed those to get what I wanted. _

"_Alright, alright," he sighed. I can't believe he was really helping her._

_Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her… _

I could see could see Emily waving from a spot covered by blankets. She was in a hoodie Ulrich gave her for Christmas. Why can't he just ignore her?

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door _

"Over here guys!" Emily yelled. Everyone else was walking up on the other side.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
_

I let go of Ulrich's hand and wrap my arm around his waist. He does the same, and runs his fingers up my back with a smirk.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band _

I sit between Ulrich and Emily. Well I sit half on Ulrich, eventually being shifted between his legs when the fire works start.

_She is the cheerleader, I'm sittin in the stands  
_

"_Go Ulrich!" Emily waved her pom-poms in the air as Ulrich raced up the field. _

_I get a little bit, She gets a little more_

"_Yumi you won!" Ulrich swung me around after the talent contest. Emily walks through the door holding a paper over her head. _

"_I got the modeling job!"_

_She's miss America_

_She's miss America_

"Hey Yumi?" Ulrich whispered. I leaned back against him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go watch the fire works somewhere else?" He's less then a centimeter from my face now.

"Where?" I whisper back. He looks in the direction of the factory. I smile.

_I'm just the girl next door_


End file.
